Marie
Marguerite Breuil (マルグリット, Maruguritto), also called Marie (マリィ, Maryi) by Ren and his group, is one of the main characters in Dies Irae. She is a cursed girl who lived in France during the 18th Century and was executed in the guillotine. As well as being one of the main heroines of the novel, she is a key character in the Shinza Bansho universe as a whole. Appearance Marie is a full figured young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She is noted to be extremely beautiful. Personality Despite her difficult life and her curse, Marie possesses an extremely kind soul. Story Before Dies Irae Margueritte Breuli was born in the 18th century at the height of France's Reign of Terror. On the day of her birth, a man was set to be publicly executed via the guillotine, however, the headsman did not arrive. While the crowd wished for the man to be executed, no one actually wanted to commit the deed themselves. At the urging of Marie's mother, who was beginning to go into labor, Marie's father eventually took up the task. At the moment he killed the man, Marie was born. For the first ten year of her life, Marie was completely mute. Then, without seemingly any cause or warning, she began to relentlessly sing of filling the guillotines with blood. It was at this same time that her curse manifested, decapitating anyone who touched her. Her father abandoned her while her mother went insane. She was eventually deemed a witch and executed via the same guillotine she had been born under 17 years prior. Upon her death, her unnaturally powerful soul ascended to the level of a Gudou God, residing alone on the Twilight Beach for eternity. Some point after this, Mercurius, under the alias of Cagliostro, who was searching for a way to die, found Marie and instantly fell in love with her. He then began manipulating events in an attempt to die in her embrace and have her take his place on the throne. Dies Irae Before Kajiri Kamui Kagura 8000 years before the start of the story, Marie, Reinhard, and Mercurius were all killed by Hajun. Dies Irae Pantheon Excerpt from Dies Irae Pantheon site translated "The Fifth God that inherited the title from Suigin, who abdicated the Throne in her favor." "Her Law was that of a world where all life reincarnates in a cycle of eternal transmigration." "The most striking characteristic of her Law was that as one experiences countless lives in the cycle of Saṃsāra, the souls of man gradually became mixed and intermingled." "As a result, the discrimination of race, sex and wealth became faded as the differences between people diluted. Over the course of many ages and incarnations, the souls of mankind would grow and mature." "In addition, across all ages, Tasogare's Fifth Throne was the only that allowed the co-existence of different Gods." Powers & Abilities Guillotine Curse Marie possesses a unique curse. Anyone that touches her will immediately be decapitated. Ren and anyone in his vicinity is immune from this curse due to him wielding her Holy Relic. Amantes Amentes - Omnia Vincit Amor Marie's Law as a hadou god, based on her desire, "I want to love and embrace all". When activated, it achieved the impossible, allowing all Hadou Gods to exist simultaneously instead of consuming each other. For non-hadou gods, it allows all souls to reincarnate so they can eventually find a life of happiness. Category:Dies Irae Category:Female Characters Category:Hadou Gods Category:Gudou Gods Category:Gods Category:Dies Irae Pantheon Category:Heroines Category:Characters